


(before anything can go wrong!)

by softly (alexenglish)



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Famous Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/softly
Summary: If something seems too good to be true, quick! put it in your mouth!





	(before anything can go wrong!)

**Author's Note:**

> [a softer world project](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/asofterworld)

 

Tyler doesn’t really believe in fate, or destiny, or anything like that, but when he collides with Harry Styles he’s pretty sure it’s all of those things.

It could have gone any other way. Tyler could have taken more time in the lobby instead of running for the elevator. He could have, you know, been looking where he was going instead of texting Hoechlin back. _Harry_ could have been looking where he was going, but neither of them were, so they collide.

 _Literally_.

Bump straight into each other. Pretty heavily, too. Tyler lets out an _oof_. The venus fly trap he bought at the grocery store on the way in ends up sandwiched between them, dirt spilling out of the cheap plastic pot onto Harry’s -- probably very expensive -- shirt.

It’s like a romcom, if romcoms had opening scenes with carnivorous plants and popstars.

“Shit, _sorry_ ,” Tyler hisses, cradling the plant close. He’s already attached. He named it Frankie.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Is your plant alright?”

And that’s Harry Styles’ voice.

Tyler mostly recognizes it because Dylan’s obsessed with One Direction and they’ve listened to the discography over and over again. Tyler’s not ashamed to admit he can pick out Harry Styles’ singing voice from the rest of them. He’s also not ashamed to admit he’s watched interviews and compilation videos on Youtube, so many that he’d know that slow, English drawl anywhere.

Well, he’s not _ashamed_ , but he wouldn’t really admit it to Harry Styles’ face -- Harry Styles’ _face_ \-- a face that’s currently pretty close to his. Tyler looks up. Harry’s eyes go wide as they stare at each other.

“I should go,” Harry says quickly, ducking his head. He reaches out and pats the top of one of the leaves like he’s petting a dog. “Sorry about your plant.”

And then he’s gone.

Well, not gone, but walking towards the elevator, shoving a hand through his hair. Tyler watches him go, confused. He manages to catch when Harry looks back over his shoulder -- before Harry realizes Tyler’s all rooted in the same spot and turns away again quickly.

Okay, then.

“Harry Styles was in the hallway,” Tyler calls out, when he gets into the apartment. He’s still a bit dazed.

“Harry Styles lives in our building,” Dylan says, around a mouth full of Lucky Charms. He’s eating out of a tupperware container. The box labelled ‘bowls’ is next to him on the counter.

“I bought us a housewarming gift,” Tyler says, putting Frankie on the kitchen island. Thankfully, no leaves are squished from the tragic run in with Harry Styles. “Its name is Frankie.”

“I love it like a child already,” Dylan deadpans.

“Harry Styles lives in our building,” Tyler repeats, leaning over and opening his mouth wide. Dylan rolls his eyes, but shoves the largest scoop of cereal imaginable into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler chews around a grin.

“He said he liked Maze Runner and it was great to meet me,” Dylan says.

“He said ‘sorry about your plant’,” Tyler says. “I’m pretty sure he recognized me. He like, totally froze up and then left quickly. And then looked back as he was leaving, realized I was still watching, and turned back around.”

“That double take, though,” Dylan says blandly. Tyler throws a discarded wad of tape at his head. “He could have _just_ thought you were hot.”

“I’d rather he recognize me,” Tyler says with a shrug. He didn’t spent a year and a half as one of Sean Cody’s featured adult stars to _not_ get recognized by openly bisexual boybanders. It feels like it should be a given.

“Show him your dick, he might recognize that.”

Tyler laughs loudly and throws another wad of tape at Dylan, “You know I’m gunna fucking try.”

 

 

It’s definitely fate when Tyler ends up in the elevator with Harry.

It’s not _totally_ accidental. He might have been master of his own destiny and saw Harry walking into the building, jogged to catch up before the elevator doors opened. Either way, it’s real great because they’re in an elevator alone together, across from each other, and Harry’s staring at him.

It’s a little unnerving, but Tyler will take it.

Harry looks amazing, of course he does. Curls sweeping his shoulders, flimsy patterned shirt unbuttoned to that gaudy moth tattoo, dark jeans clinging to his thighs. He’s all long limbs and slouching posture, leaning against the elevator wall, and Tyler’s pretty sure this is what love at first sight feels like.

“Hey,” Tyler says, using his easy Cali attitude to the best of his ability. Harry smiles at him, cheeks dimpling. Tyler has dimples too, they have that in common.

“Hey,” Harry says, reaching out for an honest-to-god handshake. It’s firm, but not tight. His hand is big, skin pleasantly soft. “I’m Harry.”

“I know,” Tyler says, when they let go. Handshakes, seriously. “I’m Tyler.”

Harry hums, laughing a bit. His eyes are bright as he meets Tyler's. “I know.”

“You know because Dylan mentioned his stunningly attractive and hilarious best friend, or because you _know_?” Tyler asks. Lack of filter, but he’s gotta know. They look at each other for a long, intense moment.

“I know,” Harry repeats.

“Legit,” Tyler says, nodding rhythmically. _Yeah yeah yeah, cool cool cool_.

It gets awkward after that, but it’s pretty hard to follow up an admission like that with anything worthwhile. _‘So you know I’m in porn, how was your lunch?’_ isn’t a great conversation starter. Actually, it might be.

“Did you --” Tyler says, the same time Harry says,

“Do you --”

They pause and look at each other. Tyler jerks his chin, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you -- well, would you want to go for coffee, sometime?” Harry asks, front teeth biting at his bottom lip. They’re bigger than his other teeth, it’s really cute when he does that.

“Uhm.” Tyler wasn’t expecting that.

“As a welcome to the neighborhood,” Harry says quickly. The elevator door slides open so they both step out into the hall. It’s _fatefully_ empty. “Er, building.”

“Platonic coffee dates already, huh?” Tyler asks, rubbing his knuckles against his beard thoughtfully. They’re lingering. It's awkward, but Tyler doesn’t want this conversation to end too soon. There might be coffee with Harry Styles in his near future.

“They don’t have to be --” Harry cuts himself off and makes a face, running his hand through his hair with a self-depreciating laugh. “You’d think I’d be better at this.”

“You’re doing fine, dude,” Tyler says, shrugging. It’s making him all warm and fuzzy inside that Harry’s flustered around him. He’s _definitely_ seen Tyler’s films. “Platonic coffee.”

“Or not platonic coffee,” Harry says. The little mischievous grin is back.

“There’s some not platonic coffee in my empty apartment,” Tyler replies, with the most winning smile he can muster. He doesn’t think Harry will say no. “Throw it on, let it brew while we talk.”

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment before he runs his hands through his hair again, shrugging. A little bounce of his shoulders before he’s nodding.

“Cool,” Tyler says, digging his keys out. He leads the way, bouncing around ideas in his head as to how this could go.

They can definitely make coffee and get to know each other. But the apartment is empty, and all Tyler really wants to do is pin Harry to the nearest surface and shove his hand down Harry’s pants. That might be moving too quickly, but he won’t know until he tries -- after he asks for consent, of course.

“Sorry, it’s still a mess,” Tyler says, pushing open the door. He drops his backpack next to the door and leads Harry towards the kitc. “Unpacking’s a goddamn pain.”

“S’alright,” Harry says, sticking close.

“The coffee machine was the first thing we unpacked though,” Tyler says, grabbing down the fancy coffee from next to the fridge. There’s the daily sludge -- they’ll drink anything as long as there’s enough sugar in it -- and then there’s the company coffee. Harry Styles is definitely company coffee worthy.

“Coffee machine?” Harry sounds amused.

“Maker.” Tyler laughs, filling the pot with water. “You know what I meant.”

“I actually did.”

Once the coffee maker is squared away, they still have to wait for it, so Tyler turns and finds Harry leaning against the kitchen island, already watching Tyler with a smirk on his face. The look is pretty much what makes up his mind, because _honestly_. No one looks at him like that if they don’t want to bone him. _No one_ does.

“I was going to take my time with this,” Tyler admits, meeting Harry’s eyes. “Be charming and whatever, but I don’t actually want to spend a bunch of time pretending I don’t want to hook up with you because it's polite or whatever.”

“What makes you think I’d want to ‘hook up’ with you?” Harry asks, but he’s smiling. Widely.

“Everyone wants to fuck a pornstar,” Tyler says.

Harry chokes on a laugh, eyes going wide in surprise. “And everyone wants to fuck a popstar,” he says, narrowing his eyes at Tyler.

Tyler takes a step forward so he can snag Harry’s belt loops, looking up at Harry from under his lashes. Tyler likes that Harry’s taller, that he does have to tilt his head to met Harry’s gaze. “If it counts for anything, I admire you as a person.”

“I’m pretty sure this is how pornos start,” Harry says, giggling. Since he’s close, Tyler can see the way his cheeks are a little pink. It’s sweet.

“This is _exactly_ how pornos start,” Tyler reassures him. He looks back at the coffee maker. It’s old and slow, and gives Tyler enough confidence to say, “If I make you come before that pot is done, you pay for the next date.”

The sputtering of the coffee maker isn’t loud enough to cover up the small, excited noise Harry makes. “Oh, there’s going to be a next date?” he asks, hand curling over Tyler’s hip.

“Probably.”

“If you don’t make me come before the coffee _machine_ is done?” Harry asks.

“I’ll pay.” Tyler shrugs. “ _And_ I’ll owe you another orgasm, or something. One for the road.”

Harry hums, making a face like he could possible be thinking about saying no. Tyler’s fairly confident he won’t, and he doesn’t. “Alright,” Harry says. “But you have to kiss me.”

“Oh good,” Tyler says, letting go of Harry’s belt loops so he can slide his hands in Harry’s curls and tug him in for a kiss.

It’s divine. Harry’s mouth is beyond soft. They manage to deepen the kiss without incident -- no bumping teeth, or weirdly angled mouths. Harry’s hand is warm as he gets it under Tyler’s shirt and pets over his stomach, drags his nails over the sharp ridge of Tyler’s hip.

“Shit, you’re fit,” Harry says, grabbing Tyler’s waist, thumb pressing into a soft spot that has Tyler squirming.

“That’s like, English for hot, right?” Tyler asks, ducking down to press his lips to Harry’s neck. Harry makes a noise of agreement, tips his head to give Tyler room. Tyler licks over Harry’s pulse, nips at Harry’s earlobe. Harry keeps making these sweet breathy noises that Tyler wants to hear forever.

“No marks,” Harry says.

“You can’t see me,” Tyler says. “But I’m rolling my eyes at you.”

“Okay,” Harry says, sounding a little choked as Tyler drops to his knees.

“This cool?” Tyler asks, running the back of his knuckles along the obscene bulge that is Harry's jean-trapped dick.

“Yeah, s’alright,” Harry says, nodding. His eyes are huge as he looks down at Tyler, pupils blow out.

“You can pull my hair,” Tyler says, unbuttoning Harry’s jeans and tugging them down. Harry’s dick pops out and nearly smacks Tyler in the face, but he gets his hand around the base, looking back up at Harry with a grin. “Your cock is _made_ for porn.”

It really is. Big, uncut, rosy around the head. Sexy as fuck.

“Too bad I’m in a band,” Harry says, grunting as Tyler slides down his foreskin and licks over the head, spit slicking the back of his mouth and tongue.

“Wasted talent,” Tyler says, and then slides down Harry’s entire length without warning.

Harry shouts and his hips stutter forward, cock nudging the back of Tyler’s throat so quickly his eyes water. Luckily, he’s got the whole dick sucking thing down, so he takes it in stride, bobbing back, chasing his mouth with his hand.

His lips stretch wide to accommodate how thick Harry is and Tyler fucking loves it. Loves that Harry’s so long Tyler would gag if he had the reflex anymore, loves the ache that’s already starting up in his jaw. His own dick is throbbing, pressed against his zipper. He’s so fucking hard he’s dizzy.

Tyler gets Harry nice and wet, slick with spit, looks up at Harry and finds that he's watching -- of course he is -- all breathless and awed. If Tyler’s mouth wasn’t stuffed full of cock, he’d grin, but --

He pulls off with a slurp and jacks Harry as he says, “Fuck my face.” Mostly for the reaction, the way Harry’s jaw goes soft, line appearing between his eyebrows. Tyler laughs. “You know I can take it. I know you want to.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry says roughly, readjusting his hold on Tyler’s hair.

Tyler lets his hand drop, opens up his throat, and looks up at Harry. Keeps eye contact and Harry’s hip nudge forward timidly. It’s short, shy strokes at first -- until Harry accidentally fucks in deeper and Tyler moans, letting his eyes fall shut happily. Harry takes the cue and keeps moving his hips like that. Long steady thrusts so that his cock dips back into Tyler’s throat, and it’s so fucking good, how patient Harry is, the way he’s groaning softly, like he doesn’t want to be too loud, cursing every so often.

Tyler grips Harry’s thighs and pulls him forward, encouraging him to move quicker. Harry moans -- high and needy -- and does just that, shorter strokes but faster this time, enough to get off. Tyler can feel when he’s about to come, grip going tight on Tyler’s hair, noises getting louder.

“Fuck, Tyler, shit,” Harry says, panting. “I’m going to --”

Tyler keeps his hold on Harry’s legs, keeps him close so he gets the hint. Harry whimpers and thrusts hard, hard enough to make Tyler’s eyes water, and comes down Tyler’s throat. He squirms as Tyler swallows around the head of his cock before pulling off, chin messy with spit.

“Fuck,” Harry says, leaning back against the counter so hard the cupboard doors bang.

Tyler grins at him and stands, letting himself be pulled in for a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate, rough. Harry licks into Tyler's mouth, holding him by the hips and keeping him close as he works Tyler’s zip open.

“What about the coffee?” Tyler asks, with a laugh, as Harry makes a frustrated noise and pulls back to work the button open with two hands. It’s endearing.

“Sod the coffee,” Harry says. “It beat you, by the way.” He makes a ridiculous victory noise as Tyler’s pants come undone.

“Shame,” Tyler giggles, helping Harry shove his jeans down even as Harry is leaning back in for a kiss. Tyler ends up talking through it by accident, “I owe you another orgasm.”

Harry nips at Tyler’s bottom lip lightly, making Tyler groan. He walks Tyler backwards until Tyler’s low back hits the kitchen counter, pinning Tyler in place.

“And a date," he says, very seriously.

“Can’t forget the date,” Tyler sighs, letting his head tip back as Harry’s hand wraps around his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/164552034497/before-anything-can-go-wrong-harrytyler-posey)


End file.
